An image may comprise numerous pixels of variable brightness or color. The image may be displayed on a device having redundant display elements and captured on a device having redundant photodetector elements. The redundant display elements may render the brightness or color of each pixel separately; likewise, the redundant photodetector elements may detect the brightness or color of each pixel separately. Such capture and display devices include liquid-crystal displays (LCD's) and photodiode imaging arrays, respectively. With these devices, image fidelity may depend on the uniformity of a large number of redundant elements.
Another way to display or capture an image is to use a non-redundant display or photodetector element, and to make that element scan sequentially through each pixel of the image. In this approach, the image fidelity does not depend on the uniformity of redundant elements, but may depend on how rapidly and reliably the non-redundant element can scan through the image.